


The CEO and The Secretary

by Kassebaum



Series: Supercorp role play sessions [3]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, Roleplay, Strap-Ons
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-20
Updated: 2017-05-20
Packaged: 2018-11-03 01:28:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,493
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10956858
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kassebaum/pseuds/Kassebaum
Summary: Lena isn't surprised to learn that Kara has a bit of a thing for high powered women.





	The CEO and The Secretary

**Author's Note:**

> The third instalment of my Roleplaying series. Come find me on tumblr under 'Kassebaum'

‘Kara! Get in here now.’ The intercom buzzed on Jess’s desk and Kara smiled, the now familiar feeling of her stomach fluttering, making her eager to start the evening.

Kara stood and patted down the non existent wrinkles in her outfit. Lena had requested she wear her slightly shorter dark blue skirt with turquoise jumper, saying it gave Kara the exact look of _innocence_ they were going for. Kara had paired it with one of her many shirts and completed her outfit by tying her hair up into a high ponytail.

Lena had chuckled when they were curled up in bed discussing which fantasy they wanted to play out next and Kara had mention _this_ one.

‘ _I’m not exactly surprised darling’_ Lena had explained, _‘the way you talk about Cat Grant? It’s a little obvious you had a bit of a crush on her.’_

Kara had spluttered and attempted to defend herself, but Lena had cut her off, kissing her soundly on the lips. _‘Does this mean you want me to call you Kiera?’_ she had husked in Kara’s ear.

The moan that Kara had emitted as Lena nipped at her neck had told her everything she needed to know.

Kara stood in front of Lena’s door, arousal pooling in her stomach, and knocked.

 _Come in_ she heard her girlfriend call from inside.

Kara pushed the door open and slipped into her ‘assistant’ mode.

‘Yes Ms. Luthor?’ Kara questioned as she walked to stand in front of Lena’s desk.

‘Kara, did I or did I not ask you to deliver the acquisition papers for Lord Technologies to the accounting department last week?’

‘I did Ms. Luthor’ Kara nodded, playing along with the scenario they had set out.

‘Is that so?’ Lena questioned as she reached over to pull a brown envelope out of the top drawer of her desk, ‘would you care to explain to me why I found this on your desk, _Keira_?’

Kara’s eyes went wide as she recognised the envelope as the one she was supposed to take to Lord Technologies last week. She opened her mouth to explain, but found herself cut off by Lena raising a single finger.

‘I must have delivered the wrong one...’

‘Are you aware of how much your mistake has cost the company, has cost me?’

Kara gulped, finding herself a little bit more than turned on being on the receiving end of Lena’s CEO persona.

‘Give me one good reason why I shouldn’t fire your arse right now’ Lena growled as she tossed the (empty) envelope back into the drawer.

‘Please don’t fire me Ms. Luthor. I’m so sorry; I’ll do anything!’ Kara moved so that she was on the other of Lena’s desk, directly in front of her, her bottom lip quivering.

‘ _Anything?_ ’ Lena asked, eyebrow raised.

Kara nodded, her eyes wide, pleading with her boss.

Lena smirked as she tilted her head back against her chair. Slowly she spread her legs as far as her skirt would allow, retaining eye contact with Kara. When the material was pulled taught, Lena flitted her eyes down to the gap between her legs before raising them back up to meet Kara’s, the question evident on her face.

‘I… wha… Ms. Luthor!’ Kara spluttered as her eyes flickered between Lena’s spread legs and the smirk on her face.

‘I’m sorry, did you not mean _anything?_ ’ Lena taunted, ‘or do I have to place an ad for your replacement tomorrow..?’

Lena’s smirk became wider as she watched Kara’s eyes flick down to the hem of her skirt once again.

‘I’ve see the way you look at me _Keira_ , the hungry glances when I wear a skirt, the way you practically drooled when I wore _that_ white shirt,’ Kara’s pupils dilated as Lena continued to tease her, ‘you’re such a people pleaser and I’m giving you you opportunity to please me beyond your wildest dreams...’

Kara pretended to assess her options for a few moments before dropping to her knees and settling between Lena’s thighs.

‘Good girl.’ The praise dripped from Lena’s lips as she took in the sight of Kara on her knees in her turquoise jumper, looking up at her through long lashes, her blue eyes begging for forgiveness.

‘Now I suggest you make up for your mistake by using your tongue until I forget’ Lena instructed.

Kara pushed Lena’s skirt up until her deep red panties were visible, she licked her lips at the small damp patch on them and continued to push Lena’s skirt up until it was bunched up around her hips.

Kara sat back and contemplated what to remove next; Lena’s shoes or panties. She scraped her nails from the top of Lena’s thighs all the way down to her calves, smiling as the CEO squirmed gently above her. When she reached Lena’s feet, Kara went to remove the heels but heard Lena chastise her before she could slip one off.

‘Uh huh, leave them on’ Lena tutted as she realised Kara’s intention. She placed the heel against Kara’s jumper on her right shoulder and pushed slightly, digging the heel in, ‘I know you like me in my heels...’

Kara subtly tilted her head in agreement and instead scratched her nails back up Lena’s legs to where her panties were and grazed her index finger over Lena’s clit. She pressed harder, rubbing her fingers in circles a few times before hooking her fingers under the waistband of the lace and slowly rolling the material down Lena’s legs.

Kara carefully removed the panties over the heels and kissed the nipped her way back up Lena’s legs, pausing at the spot at the top of her thigh to bite into the flesh, knowing that it drove Lena wild.

Lena’s breath hitched as Kara bit into her thigh, a bolt of arousal coursing through her body. As Kara continued to pepper her skin with kisses she remembered the role she was supposed to be playing and tangled her hand into Kara’s ponytail and tugged.

‘I wouldn’t keep me waiting...’

‘Sorry Ms. Luthor’ Kara murmured as she leaned forwards, her tongue darting out from between her lips to run the length of Lena’s soaked folds.

‘ _Yesss_ ’ Lena hissed out as Kara’s tongue circled her clit, her hand that had the blonde tresses wrapped around it gripping Kara’s head in place, ‘just there!’

Kara alternated between flicking her tongue over Lena’s clit and sucking it, gently biting on the hardened nub.

‘Oh god, you’re so good Kara’ Lena panted out, the hand tangled in Kara’s hair gently massaging her scalp.

Kara preened at the praise and doubled her efforts on Lena’s clit, utilising her superspeed to make her tongue vibrate.

‘ _Fuuuck...’_ Lena moaned and rolled her hips in an effort to get more friction.

Kara brought both her hands up to pin down Lena’s hips, keeping her in place as her tongue continued it’s assault.

Lena’s hips bucked as she came hard in Kara’s mouth, crying out her girlfriend’s name.

Kara didn’t let up, her tongue continued to flick over the sensitive nub as she slid her hand down from Lena’s hip to run through the wetness which was now coating the top of Lena’s thighs.

‘Do you want more?’ Kara murmured as her fingers teased Lena’s entrance, flitting her eyes up to look at Lena whose head was resting against the back of her chair, eyes closed, lips slightly parted.

‘Yesss’ Lena hissed out looking down; she swore she had never seen a sight so beautiful in her life; Kara’s eyes wide with a cheeky glint looking back at her while her tongue ran over her clit.

Kara sucked Lena’s clit into her mouth and pushed two fingers deep into Lena’s drenched centre.

Lena’s hips arched off her office chair as Kara filled her at an agonisingly slow pace, her moans reverberating around the office.

Kara kept thrusting slowing; kept Lena on the edge, occasionally curling her fingers to hear Lena cry out her name while her tongue continued to dance over her swollen clit.

Kara released her hold on Lena’s hip and slid her now free hand down to touch herself, humming in appreciation at just how wet she was from touching Lena.

Kara humming caused a strong vibration to course through Lena, who looked down to see what caused it; she saw the flurry of movement as Kara palmed her own clit and the image was nearly enough to make her come again, but that wasn’t the purpose of tonight. Tonight, Lena was supposed to be playing the role of the dominant CEO who would make sure Kara would never forget to file the correct paperwork again… She filed away the delicious image of Kara touching herself for later and pulled sharply on Kara’s ponytail that was still wrapped around her hand. Both of Kara’s hands instantly stilled.

‘You disappoint me Keira; first you prove unable to follow the simplest of instructions, which is why you are currently on your knees, and secondly, you now decide instead of taking the chance I have given you to rectify that problem, instead of focusing your sole attention on me, that you would rather attempt to get yourself off in the process...’

Kara slipped the fingers out that had been buried in herself while looking guilty. She opened her mouth to protest, but found Lena’s finger pressed up against her lip.

‘Uh uh. I suggest you put your tongue back to where it was before I decide to fire you after all.’

Kara opened her mouth and swirled her tongue around Lena’s index finger before sucking it into her mouth, while the fingers that were still deep within Lena started thrusting again.

Lena slowly removed her finger from Kara’s mouth and slid the wet digit under her shirt to brush her own nipple through the material of her bra, running lazy circles around it before finally pulling the silk down to pinch the stiff nub.

Kara lapped at Lena’s clit, her fingers thrusting, curling on every stroke. Within moments the CEO was panting, her hips grinding harder into Kara’s fingers, demands of _deeper_ and _just there_ pouring from her lips. Lena’s entire body convulsed under Kara’s ministrations as her orgasm coursed through her body.

A few moments later, still twitching slightly, but sure she could at least stand, Lena pulled Kara up off of her knees and guided her to sit of the edge of the desk. She pushed her chair back and stood, undoing the zip on her skirt, letting it fall and pool at her feet before stepping out of it.

‘I suppose that was adequate Kara,’ Lena said dismissively as she started to unbutton her shirt, it quickly joining her skirt on the floor, ‘but I’m not entirely sure you’ve learnt your lesson...’

Lena wandered over the bar in her office and poured herself a glass of whiskey. She slinked back and sat down in her chair, pushing it further away from her desk and crossed her legs.

‘Now considering how _eager_ you were to touch yourself earlier, why don’t you show me exactly how wet you are..?’

Kara stood up momentarily to shimmy out of her skirt before sitting back onto Lena’s desk and spreading her legs slightly, the damp patch on her star covered panties fully visible.

Lena took a sip of her whiskey as her eyes raked over Kara, eyes dark with arousal, gripping the edge of her desk.

‘I asked to see how wet you are. Touch yourself’ Lena demanded.

Kara slid her hand under the waistband of her panties and gently rubbed her clit a few times before sliding her fingers down to her folds and gathering up some of the wetness.

‘Show me.’

Kara removed her hand and held her fingers out to Lena, covered in her own arousal.

Lena stood and placed her tumbler on her desk before leaning forwards to suck the offered digits into her mouth, running her tongue along the length of them, letting out a moan of appreciation at the taste.

She released them with a loud pop and reached for the bottom drawer of her desk. She pulled out the harness and purple ridged dildo she had placed there earlier that day and looked directly at Kara, a gleam in her eye.

‘Bend over’ Lena demanded and Kara nearly fell off the desk in her eagerness to comply; this was the final part of her fantasy; to be taken, to be fucked by her boss in punishment for not doing her job correctly.

Lena stifled a chuckle as Kara just about managed to remain upright and slid on the harness, securing the straps in place and lining up the base of the dildo to rub against her clit. She popped the cap on the small bottle of lube and coated the phallus before hooking her fingers into the top of Kara’s knickers and tugging down.

‘As I said Keira’ Lena said nonchalantly as she lined the strap on up with Kara’s entrance, ‘I’m not entirely sure you’ve learnt your lesson.’

‘I’m so sorry Ms. Luthor’ Kara panted out as she felt the strap on slide in, filling her completely, ‘I p… promise that it wont happen again!’

‘It’d better not’ Lena growled as she started to thrust slowly, allowing Kara a moment to adjust, ‘I can’t afford to keep an inadequate assistant around...’

Kara moaned as Lena started to thrust harder, feeling each time Lena’s hips made contact with her arse, her back arching as each thrust felt like it was going deeper than the last.

‘ _Please_ … _Yes… Harder’_ Kara begged as Lena gripped onto Kara’s hips to give her girlfriend exactly what she was asking for, marvelling as Kara writhed beneath her, utterly wrecked.

‘Please, please don’t stop’

Lena grinned at the convulsing Kryptonian beneath her and brought her palm down to connect with Kara’s pert backside. Kara threw her head back and moaned, panting as she felt herself climb closer and closer to a mind blowing orgasm.

‘Touch your clit’ Lena commanded as she realised she wouldn’t be able to keep up her rhythm _and_ give Kara the stimulation she needed to come.

Kara’s fingers were immediately on her clit, applying the pressure she needed to come. In an instant Kara cried out Lena’s name, her hips bucking up from the desk meeting Lena thrust for thrust. Lena slapped Kara’s arse again and Kara convulsed erratically beneath her, her orgasm overtaking her body.

Lena carefully removed the strap on, stepping out of the harness and placed in on the desk next to her half drunk tumbler of whiskey. She gently pulled her jelly-legged girlfriend into an upright position before taking a seat in her desk chair and coaxing Kara to sit on her lap.

‘Do I get to keep my job?’ Kara murmured, still staying in character, as she snuggled in, nuzzling into Lena’s neck.

‘For now...’ Lena chucked.


End file.
